


He Worked Hard For That 'Stache (and he's never letting it go)

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Scars, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Someone in my ask box one night requested Trans!Shitty Knight and I was in a mood so this is Trans!Shitty Knight





	He Worked Hard For That 'Stache (and he's never letting it go)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on Tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/163725768462/for-thatthose-anons-who-really-wanted-to-see)
> 
> [Find Me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)!


End file.
